The Story Of My Creepypastas
by Sacredheart99
Summary: These are my very own Creepypatas, written by me. Some of the Creepypastas will include: VIRUS, Quill The Reaper (Cover Art), Cinders And Ashes. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1 - VIRUS

VIRUS Creepypasta

Exert from local newspaper:

TEENAGE BOY MISSING, AUTHORITIES PUZZLED

Young seventeen year old Lorenzo McCade escaped from St Daniel's Hospital this morning with a strange infliction. He leapt from the window on the second story and disappeared. His body was never found and is presumed dead.

When his mother's room was inspected the mutilated body of Josephine McCade, and her cell phone in her severed hand, was found on the bed. If you know anything, please report this to police Sargent Williamson immediately…

Monday Morning…

Renz woke up to the beeping of his alarm clock, and shut it off, rolling over and burying himself under the doona. His mother came in shortly after and opened the blinds, light pouring into his dark room. He groaned as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Lorenzo, come on, it's time for school" his mother said, putting her hand on the boy's shoulder. He shook her off and buried his face in his pillow "Fuck no," he said.

"Lorenzo! Who told you to use language like that?!" his mother scolded.

"It's just Renz! I hate it when people call me _Lorenzo_ , it sounds like some sissy dude from a shampoo commercial!" he said. "Lorenzo, we named you that after your grandfather…"

Renz's grandfather had passed away ten years ago, and it ruined Renz's life. His grandfather had been a big part of Renz's childhood.

"I…I'm sorry,"

"I know he was a big part of your life Renz, but it's time for school" his mother reminded him. "No god damn fucking way! I'm not going back to that hellhole! You know what happened two days ago!" Renz said angrily.

"It's not going to happen twice sweetheart, and I'm sure Riley won't bother you again since that announcement over the loudspeaker right?"

"He fucking kicked me in the nuts and pushed me into mud, then kicked my face and fucking broke my nose! It HURT! And you want to send me back there?! What the fuck?!" Renz said, sitting up.

His mother looked sad "Please, and if you make it through the day I'll pay you," his mother said. "How much?" Renz asked. "Fifty dollars," she said. He didn't want to go back, but fifty bucks sounded good, especially since the new phone he wanted was fifty bucks more expensive that all the others. "Fine," he said.

She got her wallet and gave him the fifty bucks, walking out and shutting the door. He stood up and got dressed, putting the money in his wallet and putting it in his back pocket. He grabbed his bag and stuffed his notebooks into it and grabbing his iPhone.

He decided not to wait for the bus since Riley was bound to be there, and instead took the shortest path to the highschool. He got half way to the school before five kids on skateboards rode past him and knocked him to the ground, stopping and laughing.

"Oops, I think we hit this poor fuckwit. He looks hurt, good" the kid at least an inch taller than Renz said, the other four laughing. He grabbed Renz by the collar of his grey and white hoodie and lifted him up.

"Hey, I think he remembers us. Hey kid, remember us?" the blond kid asked with a smirk. Renz just scowled "Oh good! That means we get to jog your memory". The tall kid dropped Renz and he got up, only have his arms restrained by two other kids in the group.

Before Renz could even try to shake their grip, the blonde kid threw a punch to Renz's gut. Renz gasped and spat out blood onto the concrete path. One punch after the other until Renz couldn't breathe.

"Oh look, he looks sad. Let's give him something to cry about," the blonde said, pulling a knife out and stabbing Renz in the gut. Renz cried out in pain, the blade stabbing two more times before the blonde wiped it on Renz's jeans and put the knife away.

Renz doubled over, blood spatters on his chin and blood oozing from his stomach. He blacked out and awoke later in a hospital bed. The beeping of the heart monitor told him where he was. He could hear crying, from what sounded like his mother.

He opened his eyes and found his mother beside the bed crying her eyes out. When she saw her son awake she cried happy tears "Lorenzo! Thank goodness you're alive! I thought you wouldn't make it… the… the heart rate monitor fell flat and I thought that I'd lost you…" she said, holding his hand.

"So cold… honey, are you ok?" she asked, dropping his hand in shock. "Mom, I'm fine… you're the one who's got an abnormal temperature" he said. She looked to the doctor who was studying a clipboard "Well he suffered from knife wounds and stomach damage but nothing a few stitches and painkiller wouldn't fix," the doctor said.

"Son, how are you feeling now?" the doctor asked, kneeling by the bed. Renz slowly closed his eyes and the monitor fell flat. "NO!" his mother screamed. His eyes opened fast after an electric current shook his chest.

"Don't worry Mrs McCade, he's ok. The resuscitator did its trick and the boy's awake," the doctor said to Renz's sobbing mother. She sighed "I'm worried about my boy doctor, is he ok?"

The doctor looked a little sad "Well, I'd like to discuss his health with you in the next room please. I don't think he should here this," the doctor said, leading Renz's mother to the door. She stopped "No, I'm not leaving my boy alone for one moment! You just saw what happened! He's hurt!"

"W-why can't I hear about my own health? Am I going to live?" Renz asked in his strained voice. The doctor sighed "Well my boy, it's not good news".

"I don't care, what is it? Tell me!" he screamed. The doctor put a hand on his shoulder and lifted up the hospital scrub shirt, revealing Renz's entire midsection wrapped in bandages and soaked in dried blood.

"It's a minor injury, and I'd recommend you take three days' rest at least Renz is it? I hear you don't like being called your full name," the doctor said in attempt to befriend the boy.

Renz just stared at his bandaged midsection in horror.

"I think he's under a lot of stress and needs his rest. Let's get you home," the doctor said, leading Renz's mother to the door. "No I" she objected.

"Miss please, you need to leave. He'll be released from our care in three days when he's healed, ok? But the longer you stay here, the more stress you're putting on Lorenzo. Let him rest, please" the doctor said.

Renz's mother looked sadly at her boy before sighing "Alright but… but take care of him. He's all I've got left since my husband left me," she cried, walking with the doctor through the doors and to her car.

The moment the room was empty he sighed and found an IV drip tube in his arm, the beeping of the monitor joining the ambience of the room. He remembered the resuscitator sending an electric shock through his chest and it felt… sort of nice…

He reached over to get the resuscitator on the metal tray by the bed but a nurse swooped in and moved the tray "No sweetie, you can't play with that, that's not a toy. But anyway, my name is Nurse Caroline and I'll be looking after you, so is there anything you want?"

He reached for the resuscitator again but she grabbed his hand gently "No sweetheart, you can't play with that" she said. She immediately let go of his hand upon feeling his sub zero temperature "Ahh, that's freezing! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine… can I get some sleep? I'm super tired right now miss," he said, doing his best tired impression. She actually believed him and left him alone "Press the red button on the wall if you need something" she said.

He sighed. If he couldn't get the resuscitator, then what _could_ he get? He wanted a huge burst of electricity through him, and wondered how he could get it. He saw the surgical tools on the tray beside him, and saw the red cord plugging the heart rate monitor beside the bed.

He grinned.

Grabbing the scalpel and digging it into the cord, hundreds of thousands of volts of juice ran through him. He screamed out, but smiled widely as he felt himself blackout. Doctors rushed in and pried his hand from the scalpel and unplugged the cord.

He woke up and found his mother back beside the bed crying so hard that her face was red. She found him awake and cried even more "Oh sweetie! I'm so sorry, they couldn't get to you in time… you're… you're going to be fine though, right?" she said, looking to the doctor, who had his back to them and was slumped in a chair.

"I… I've never seen anything like this in all my years… I'm not sure of anything Ms McCade. But I'd like to study your boy for a few days, study the effects… if I may. My condolences son," the doctor said.

"Condolences? What the fuck are you talking about?" Renz demanded. He lifted his hand to his face and gasped. It felt smooth and leathery. "Mirror…please" he said shakily. The doctor hesitantly handed him a mirror and upon seeing his face, Renz screamed.

His skin had been drained of any colour, scleras turned black and his irises had turned a startling shade of red. He threw the mirror and the doctor caught it.

"What's happened to me?!" he screamed, clutching his face. The doctor looked to Renz's mother with a sad look "We're so sorry, but…"

"BUT?!" Renz screamed. "But I forgot to mention a minor detail…"

"Explain then! You owe my son an apology!" Renz's mother said.

The doctor took a deep breath and spoke.

"A long time ago, a patient came in here with an incurable disease. We tried everything we could to save her, but it was too late. Her mother, who was a demon of sickness and misfortune in disguise, cursed this room, the one her daughter died in. We know because the resident herbalist and spiritual adviser told us the day after.

"You've the victim of her Perplexus curse, and I'd advise that you stay here a while until we can fully understand the effects…" the doctor advised.

Renz clenched his jaw shut "You mean… that you housed me… in a death bed? And you expect me to stay here one fucking moment longer?! To hell with you!" Renz swore.

"Son, I feel where you're coming from, but I think it would be better to stay here… just until you're better" Renz's mother said, placing her hand on his shoulder. He shook her off "No! I gotta get outa here!" he screamed. He pulled the IV drip from his arm and leapt out of bed.

"No you need to stay! Nurse!" the doctor called out. Renz didn't look back as he jumped out the window, fell two stories and landed on his feet unharmed. He looked back for a second before sprinting through the night air "Fuck you," he said.

He came to his house and jumped up onto the roof, climbing the brickwork on the side of the house. He opened his bedroom window and leapt in, landing on the bed. He knew his mother would come looking for him soon, so he had to be quick.

He slid on his grey hoodie, white and black bands on the arms at chest height and on the end of the sleeves, the seam at the bottom. He thought that people might think he looked like not a blue jay, but a grey jay.

He had stuffed his clothes into his bag, emptying it first, packing food and water and his iPhone. He was about to leave when he noticed his computed screen on, the words _Join me Renz_ flashing in white.

He thought nothing of it at first, but then someone started speaking ' _Join me Renz… I'm so lonely here… won't you be my friend?_ ' in a strange, almost human-like voice. It came from the computer.

He walked towards the computer screen and just as he placed his hand on the screen, it morphed through the screen and into who knows where. He jumped back, looked at his hand and placed it on the screen again to have it morph through the screen again.

"Cool," he said "I wonder…"

He stuck his whole hand through and then his arm, but quickly pulled it out as he heard a car pull into his house's garage. His mom was home. He had two options, go through the computer into who knows where or face his mother, who would no doubt drag him back to the doctor.

He slid his foot through, then his leg and his other foot and leg, he was just about to let go of the edge of the computer screen and fall into the void, when his door opened.

"Lorenzo! What in the world?!" his mother cried. He grinned and let go of the screen, disappearing into his computer screen.

Three days later

Josephine sat on her bed with a glass of wine, trying to drink her troubles away. She thought she had seen her son disappear into his computer. She thought she was crazy. She knew she was crazy.

She finished the glass and went to pour herself another when her cell-phone went off. She sighed and checked her messages. Nothing, but when she checked her email she found an unread email named _Renz_.

She was relieved to hear that her son was communicating with her again. She opened the email.

 _Hey, I found your email! We can talk forever and ever and ever then I'll give you the virus to DIE for._

 _Renz_

 _P.S by the time you've read this, it's already too late…_

It took her a moment to take it all in.

Suddenly a hand shot out of the phone screen and gripped Josephine's neck tight, depriving her of air. She writhed and screamed as the hand strangled her to death. She grabbed the kitchen knife from in her draws and tried to hack off the wrist. It did nothing to the porcelain white hand.

Another hand came from the screen and grabbed the knife, finishing her off and severing off her hand. She fell limp against the pillows and the screen went black, all except for the words ' _VIRUS HAS STRUCK_ '.

Oh, and one more thing… check your email…


	2. Chapter 2 - Quill The reaper

Quill The Reaper

I wish something would happen around here, anything. I wish one day would differ from another in the slightest… but no, nothing ever changes in my life. Same old, same old. I still hope that something would happen, because it's starting to drive me up the walls.

I get up, get dressed, have breakfast consisting of cereal and juice, work the fields, plant and harvest crops, have dinner, go to bed and start all over again. It got boring three years ago, now it's just worn out… period.

My only company is my brother Steven, and he's the only family member I have left since mom and dad were in that car accident. He's a year younger and has brown hair, blue eyes unlike my green ones.

My name is Quill Carter; I'm eighteen, '7. 02' tall with mussed blonde hair (seriously, I can't control my hair) past my shoulders, leaf green eyes, and today I'm wearing the usual clothing; a flannelette, jeans and sneakers. Nothing fancy.

Steven usually just wears a t-shirt and jeans and sneakers, nothing fancy.

This morning though I had heard word about a big storm coming, and knew I had to get something sturdy to anchor down the barn. Yes, I live on a farm in a tiny, rustic little town. The nearest city is thirteen miles away, and we're so isolated that when a traveller drives through the town we celebrate. Sad, I know.

I had decided to let Steven get the anchor-rope from the market, while I looked over the farm and prepared the animals for the storm. The animals seemed spooked for some reason. Could animals sense if a big storm's coming? Or is it… something else? Bah, probably nothing. They have heart attacks when gates shut, stupid animals.

I got worried when Steven had been gone for an hour, since it only took two minutes to walk to the market and two more on the way back. I was about to go after him when he walked through the front door with rope lined with iron, and set it on the table. He looked beaten up.

"What happened? What took you so long?" I asked. He looked at me funny, like I had just asked if he used a pineapple as a loofa "What? Oh um… I took the scenic route, you know? The one we took as kids?"

"Oh, that one. Yeah, but why?"

"I felt sentimental, that's all…" he said, coughing violently onto the back of his hand. "Steven!" I cried, rushing over to him. He wiped his mouth and I swear to God, I saw _blood_.

He swiftly wiped his hand on his jeans and smiled at me "Oh um, just a cough… no need to worry 'bout me bro," he said smiling falsely. I say falsely because he looked like he was hiding something important.

"Steven, is something wrong?" I asked. He looked away from me and when he looked back I was worried. He wasn't smiling anymore.

"Look, I um… I wanted to say that… it… umm, I wanted to bake a pie tonight… but the apple tree won't be bearing fruit 'till next spring…" he said. I looked him over and, being the naïve idiot I was, believed him.

Why did I do that? Because I miss mom and dad, and not much else matters right now, other than mom and dad. I keep blaming myself for it, since I should have told dad about the sharp corner, maybe we wouldn't have skidded into a tree and… and… maybe they'd still be here…

Steven sighed and sat down at the table, and I got him a glass of milk. He gulped it down and slumped on the table for a few moments before getting up and going to his room. "Quill," he said.

"Yes?"

He paused. "If, you know, something happens; I want you to take good care of Missy, and if anything happens to me… which I doubt, but still… promise me you'll take care of her," he said sadly, which was unlike him, speaking about his girlfriend sadly.

"Why? What's going to happen? Is something wrong?" I asked. "No it's just… just that I'm… I'm hoping for something and if anything goes wrong, Missy is in your hands. Take care of her, promise you will. Promise!" he demanded.

I swiped my hand across my heart in a cross and held up both hands "I promise on my life," I said. He smiled and went upstairs. I sat down at the table, resting my chin in my palm. The phone went off and I answered it immediately.

"Umm hi? Is Steven home?" the voice on the other asked in a sweet, bubbly voice with a hint of worry. Missy Evans.

"Hey Missy, it's Quill. Steven's upstairs, he's probably taking a nap right now. He's been under the weather lately, I'm sorry, it's just me here" I apologised.

"Oh that's ok; I really don't mind talking to you Quill. You're so funny," she said "oh and speaking of the weather, heard about the big storm?" she asked.

I nodded, but she couldn't see that from three houses away so I said 'yes' to affirm it. "So umm, I have noticed Steven's behaviour lately and I'm worried too. Maybe I could come over and talk to you face-to-face about this Quill. I'm worried".

"Sure, come by anytime Missy. I'll be here," I said. With a few more words, she said bye and hung up. I heard her car pull up in the driveway and opened the door to be greeted by a dark haired girl with blue eyes, holding a wrapped box.

"Got you some pie ingredients, since I heard Steven wanted to make one". That spooked me. How did she know Steven wanted to make a pie? They hadn't spoken since three days ago… but dismissed it. I had other things to worry about.

She set the box on the bench and sat at the table, putting her hand bag on the chair. She brushed her hair back "So is Steven upstairs asleep?" she asked. "Umm yeah, he is. He sounded a little worn out, but I'll go see if he's ok". I got up and went upstairs, and when I came to Steven's door, knocked. No response, only a muffled groaning from inside.

I knocked again and asked if Steven was ok, but no response. I knew something was wrong and opened the door to see an empty room. I saw a bundle of groaning blankets on the bed and rushed to it. I removed the blanket and found Steven curled up in a fetal positon, blood pouring from his mouth like a brook. He'd splutter and cough, but nothing else.

He looked into my eyes sadly, clenching his mouth shut in an attempt to stop the blood, but it seeped out anyway. I fell to my knees "Steven! Are you ok? What's happening?!" I cried.

He put a pale hand on my cheek and coughed, spattering blood on my face and shirt (yes, the dark red stood out against the fabric of my flannelette) and said "T-take care of M-Missy… please… I'm sorry; I kept this from… you… I didn't have long to live anyway, that's what the doctor said… I always loved you… you'll always be my big bro"

Tears were streaming down my face and I clutched Steven by the shoulders "NO! You're not dying on me you hear?! No dying Steven! Don't you dare! Don't you… oh… no… STEVEN!"

He fell limp in my arms, the blood stopped, leaving sticky red lines down his chin. I put him back on the bed and covered his corpse with the blankets, too horrified to look at his peaceful still face ever again.

I stood and started twitching, but steadied myself and went downstairs… I had to break the news to Missy, but… was I doing the right thing? I regret ever telling her that Steven had faded away. She couldn't have took it any worse, and fell into my arms crying her eyes out.

I told her what Steven had asked me to do, and she didn't want to ever come back here, grabbing her bag and walking out the door. I fell to the floor, hugging my knees. I was all alone. Alone. Not a soul cared. I began to cry, and an aching pain shook my chest.

It felt odd, but I didn't care at all. I had lost my brother and his girlfriend didn't ever want to speak to me ever again. I had nothing to live for, and suddenly remembered the storm, but couldn't give a flying rat's behind.

Was it just me, or did her crying sound… fake? Happy?

I stood and went to my car, backing out of the driveway and driving out onto the main road. Where I was going didn't matter, so long as I got away from my past on the way. I don't know why, but when I passed Missy's house, I stopped and got out. I think I wanted to say sorry.

I knocked on the door, but no response. The lights were on, but no Missy anywhere. I heard something from the basement and as I put my hand to the door to knock again, the door creeped open the way it does in horror films, real eerily and squeaky. I went inside cautiously and looked around.

Typical teen girl décor, posters of Twilight Saga (puke) and romance novels, a laptop on the couch and pasta on the bench, strangely uneaten and still warm. I went through the kitchen to what the label on the door said was the _basement_ and opened the door.

I heard screaming, muffled at that, and ran down the stairs, hoping the screaming wasn't Missy's. It wasn't. The screaming belonged to the young blonde girl strapped to the chair, covered in knife wounds and a strange white dye. Missy turned to me, a blood soaked knife in one hand and a bottle of the white dye in the other. She smiled.

"Oh Quill, perfect timing! This bitch just isn't sacrifice material, and my mighty lord Vexis won't accept her… maybe he'll want your soul. After all, the curse given to me by Vexis did what it promised to your fuckwit brother, but his soul wasn't filling enough. Maybe yours is just what Vexis needs…" she said, something slamming into the back of my head.

I awoke strapped to the same chair as the girl had been, before she had been dumped in the corner. My arms and legs were restrained by taut leather straps and so was my head. She strode towards me with a strange, silver dagger embedded with jewels coloured blood red. She held the silver blade to my throat and began muttering something in a strange tongue.

" _Oh mighty lord Vexis, embodiment of darkness and might,_

 _Take this offering's body and change him to a child of the night,_

 _Blood for blood, I shall spare,_

 _Take him, pure of soul and hair,_ "

Then she surprised me by stabbing the blade into her own neck and letting blood splash onto my mouth and face. She then stabbed me in the jugular and licked up my blood mixed with hers.

She then muttered a few more verses of Vexis' chant before plunging the dagger into my chest. I blacked out and awoke above the dying body of Missy, who was laughing happily though mutilated with her heart torn from her chest and in my hand.

"Thankyou lord Vexis, as you accept my offer and shall allow me into eternal paradise! Praise Vexis, mighty lord of-AKK!"

She was silenced as my foot came down on her neck with a crunch. I wasn't in control then, but inflicting pain felt good. Too damn good. I wondered if the buzz of pain was temporary, but didn't care.

Something caught my attention though; the blood stains on my lip and down my chin. Had I drunk… blood? Ugh, gross. But now that I think about it, it tasted pretty good, not bad for blood. I licked up the blood dripping from Missy's neck and felt replenished.

Yes, I loved blood. But… what did that mean? Did it mean I was a demon? I couldn't care less, but still… there was one thing left to do. I still had to look after the farm. But… what about Steven? He was dead, what harm could he do?

I drove back to the farm and when I went to check on Steven, found his body gone, replaced by a small note written in red.

' _Dear Quill,_

 _If you are reading this, then I have ascended to the Heavens, and know by now you would have figured out what I meant by TAKE CARE OF MISSY, right? Good. But I know what she did to you, and you can never ascent to me because you are the sacrifice and host of the vampiric demon lord Vexis. I'm sorry, and I'll miss you._

 _You'll always be my big bro,_

 _Love, Steven_ '

I fell to my knees and started crying.

I stood a moment later and had an idea. If I couldn't ascent, why couldn't I help everyone else in the town ascend now?! Then they wouldn't become like me and be stuck to live as a vampire… YES! It's GENIUS!

I raced out to the shed and grabbed the three tanks of gasoline, but something else caught my eye. The long scythe used to cut the wheat. It was taller than me by a centimetre. I grabbed it and tucked it into my pocket, grabbing the flint rocks Steven collected last camping trip and remembered one last thing.

I ran back inside and grabbed a bag of clothes and ran to my car. I looked in my rear view mirror before running to the town limits. My face was paler than pale, my hair had changed to a dusty ash blonde and was tons longer and messier. My irises were blood red, too red to be human. But I knew I wasn't human anymore, oh no. Dried blood stained my chin. I noticed my red flannelette was black. I shuddered.

I grinned and my sharp teeth glinted in the moonlight.

I ran to town limits, getting there in two seconds flat. It took even less to run around the town, pouring gasoline as I ran at light speed. In no time the town limits were soaked in gasoline. I struck the rocks and the gasoline sparked and flamed, spreading like… wildfire.

I smiled and headed as fast as I could in the other direction. One mile down, twelve to go.


End file.
